


The Splinter

by myqueenyoursavior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueenyoursavior/pseuds/myqueenyoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been my very first attempt at a Swan Queen fanfic a few months ago.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my very first attempt at a Swan Queen fanfic a few months ago.

Regina was surprised to find the trembling woman on her front porch.  
  
“Emma? What happened?” she asked cautiously. She had known Rumpelstiltskin for ages, and she never thought the Dark One could look so frightened.  
  
“I… I just can’t take this anymore.” Emma responded while taking a step closer, even her voice was shaking. Regina instinctively moved a step back.  
  
“It’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you.” the other woman looked like she hadn’t slept in days.  
  
“Here.” she pulled the dagger out of thin air, and handed it to Regina “You can have this, if it makes you feel safe.”  
  
Regina grabbed it and placed it on the steps behind her. As soon as she turned around again, Emma’s face was inches away from hers, ready to go in for a kiss.  


* * *

  
  
“Emma!” exclaimed the brunette, marching right behind the blonde “Wait. Let me take a look at it!”  
  
“No, I’m okay. It’s just a splinter,” whined Emma in response.  
  
“You really sound like a petulant child sometimes.” Regina grabbed her by her left arm and turned her around. “Just let me look at it.”  
  
  
  
They were trying to figure out how to use Regina’s magic to get Merlin out of the tree, when the brunette threw a fireball at it out of frustration. That didn’t do the trick, but it sent pieces of wood flying in every direction, one of them right into Emma’s left hand.  
  
  
  
Emma resigned and held her hand out to be examined.   
  
Regina took it gently in her hand “See? This is not ‘just a splint…” she was stopped mid sentence by the sight of something on the other woman’s wrist.  
  
“What is this?” she asked, slightly rubbing it with her thumb.  
  
“It’s just a tattoo, Regina! I didn’t think you’d be shocked by that?!”  
  
“No, I mean… what kind of flower is it?” she had a fair knowledge of flowers, but she needed to hear its name out loud.  
  
“It’s a Lyon. Why?” Emma didn’t quite understand the sudden interest in her old tattoo.  
  
“It…” Regina swallowed hard “It just can’t be…”  
  
“What can’t?” asked Emma, a puzzled look on her face “Regina, you are not making any sense.”  
  
“Tinker bell, she said my soul mate had a lion tattoo. I always thought she meant the animal. It can’t be… you.”  
  
Emma completely surprised by what she had just been told, but with a hint of hope in her voice asked “Would that be so bad if it was?”  
  
Regina took a step back, leaving Emma’s hand midair. “It just can’t… Robin….”  
  
Emma’s face completely changed in an instant. There wasn’t any more hope on it, only rage and sadness.  
  
“No. Emma, wait! I…”  
  
Before she could hear the end of the sentence, Emma had already puffed herself away.  
  
“…I love you.” Regina cried out falling on her knees.  
  
  
  
“Mom! Mom!” was Henry’s voice getting closer behind her. “What happened?”  
  
Regina looked up to find her son standing in front of her, offering his hand. Regina took it and immediately after she stood up she wrapped her arms around her little prince’s neck.   
  
He hugged her back and asked once again “What happened? Where did Emma go?”  
  
“I don’t know,” she said between sobs “Henry, I’m… I’m sorry!”  
  
He gently put his hands on both of her arms and pulled her a few inches away to take a good look at her face. “Mom? Is that true what you were saying? Do you… Do you really love her?”  
  
“I do,” she almost whispered.  
  
“Don’t worry! We’ll find her.” Henry gave her arms a reassuring squeeze “We always find each other.”  
  
“Does that makes me a Charming now?” asked Regina wiping tears off her face.  
  
“I guess it does!” he replied giving her the perfect Charming smile.  


* * *

  
  
As soon as the two women’s lips touched, a light emanated from both of them enveloping the whole city.  
  
Emma pulled away looking shocked “You… You love me too?”  
  
“I do! I was about to tell you back in Camelot before you puffed away.” Regina replied in one breath “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”  
  
Emma took Regina’s hand in hers and reassured her “It’s okay! It took me a long time to figure it out, too.”  
  
  
  
“Mom!” Henry came rushing through the front door.  
  
“Kid!” Emma said trying to pull her hand away from Regina’s.  
  
Regina squeezed it harder, and muttered “He knows!”  
  
“Mom! Mom!” repeated their son “You made it! You finally told Emma you love her. You finally broke the curse.”  
  
“Actually” Regina smirked “She kissed me.”  
  
Emma blushed “Kid, you okay with this?”  
  
“Of course I am.” Henry replied trowing himself at both of them “What’s better than my moms loving each other?” the two women hugged him back, both smiling.  
  
  
  
After letting go, Emma added: “So that means you are going to help me tell Mary Margaret and David?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
“Actually…”  
  
Regina and Henry mumbled respectively.  
  
  
“Actually we already know!” the three of them jumped at the sound of Snow’s voice. They all turned around and saw Snow and Charming hand in hand walking toward them.  
  
“Henry and Regina told us in Camelot while we were trying to find you that week before you wiped our memories out.” David was the one talking this time.  
  
Mother and son both looked at the ground to avoid Emma’s gaze.  
  
“Plus we had already noticed. The way you two look at each other? Your father and I are the expert on true love!” added Snow smiling.  
  
She approached the trio standing in front of the door, and put her hands on either side of her daughter’s face, “Emma, you are finally back!”. She kissed her daughter’s forehead, then turned around toward Regina.  
  
“Don’t…” Regina said half embarrassed.  
  
Snow stopped with her hands midair and said: “Okay then! Welcome to the family.”  
  
“I guess now you are officially a Charming,” teased Henry.  
  
“Oh, that’s just…” before she could finish her sassy response, Emma took Regina’s hand back in hers, and smiled.  
  
The brunette smiled back and said: “I can live with that.”


End file.
